


Grey is made of black and white

by Lia404



Series: #8fanfics [5]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Character Study, Gen, being blessed and cursed at once, slight angst, traumatic childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia404/pseuds/Lia404
Summary: It’s hard to complain when you’re the most privileged of the cursed ones.
Series: #8fanfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712578
Kudos: 12





	Grey is made of black and white

**Author's Note:**

> Done for my #8fanfics challenge on Twitter. [Watou](https://twitter.com/SquirrelWatou) asked for Yuki Sohma, I deliver.  
> First time writing Yuki. I'm emotional. I've been loving this boy for over 15 years.

It’s hard to complain when you’re the most privileged of the cursed ones.  
It’s hard, because the ones that are not cursed can’t understand it. The horror of feeling the weight on your body, and then suddenly not being anymore.  
On the outside, it's just a small *poof*. A funny cloud. A pop and then your body has turned.  
On the inside, though… It's excruciating. Your mind remains the same, but all of a sudden, you can't do anything. Bones shorten, flesh turns to fur. And you become so small. So powerless.  
And you're faced with the terrified shrieks of the one who accidentally turned you, faced with their ineluctable forgetting of anything that happened thanks to the powers of another one of your clan.

And then you're alone again.

But the other cursed ones can't understand it either, can they? After all, you  _ are _ the one chosen by God, aren't you?  
They know all about the curse, the crushing feeling inside you when you turn, the loss of those you felt like you could have enjoyed the company of. But compared to them, you are blessed. Blessed in the curse.  
There's no room for complaining when you sit at the right of God. 

Your life is as dull as the grey of your hair, the grey of your eyes, and days go by while you go from people hating you to people adoring you, with a large number of people refusing to even acknowledge your existence...or making you pay for it.

But sometimes, as you sit in that dark place, alone, wondering what good it is to be chosen by God if it means being ignored by your parents and brother, revelled by your peers, but with no one, ever, to have an interest in you--  
\--the real you--  
\--the you that is hidden beneath the dull and grey, the paws and fur, the Chosen skin--  
\--the you you're not even sure you've ever encountered yourself yet--  
sometimes you manage to catch a glimpse of light through the crack of the door, and it falls on your hair, making it shine a warm silver instead of a dull grey.

And it makes you want to believe that there might be a day, one day, when your whole self will shine under the warmest light, and you'll be allowed to wear the colors you dream of at night.  
But soon enough the crack is covered, and it's all dark again.

"Yuki. Yuki, I know you're here."

You know Hatsuharu's all black and white, and his voice is muffled through the door.

"Yuki, please, you can't go on like this. I asked Shigure. He'll take you in. Yuki, please go. Please. It won't be much easier, but at least you'll get some freedom."

Hatsuharu might have stolen the ray of light from the door, but his words bring a ray of hope in your heart.

Freedom sounds nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so out of my comfort zone here, with the second person and the angst. Trying things out... Well, I hope this small character study did Yuki justice.


End file.
